Agent Shepard
by The Dark Madness Dragon
Summary: Agent Shepard, a experienced agent, has always had it rough, due to being different, but when both sides gain interest in him, he is thrown into his own solo war, but it isn't easy fighting a battle against two sides, who are waging war against each other already. NOTE: it does not start off as tragic, it gets tragic as the story progresses.


**H****ey guys, whats up? its TDMD here, bringing you another story, this is going to be different, due to the fact that my usual storys are done in first person, well, here's a change, its 3rd person today! this is going to be one of a few linked chapters in my story. I will do describing the advetures of my many characters, one of them you will already know, there are many others though that i have kept under lock, key and DEATH RAY! Till now, so yeah, enjoy the adventures beyond this diclaimer which states: ***_**Opens royal looking scroll and say's in a decreeing voice**_*** I do not own Madness Combat or such wares, i do however own my characters, which are my trademarked people, do not steal or do such things, and do not do drugs.**

"Hey! Wake up you piece of shit!" One of the agents in the truck was getting impatient with how lightly their prisoner was taking the capture.

"Ugh, mom, i don't wanna go to school, can't we switch to home school or something" the prisoner was actually wide awake, he was just being a dick.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, now get the fuck up!" The agent was starting to get extremely angry with the guy.

"Ok, ok, i'm geting up, Jebus .H Christoff, you really do sound like my mom." The captive laughed at the whole situation, taking it like a joke, while the agent looked like his head was going to implode.

The captive stood up, while the agent, who really didn't want to deal with all this bullshit, unholstered his gun, and shot the guy in the foot.

The prisoner fell down due to the pain, "DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!?" it wasn't the prisoner who said that, it was the other agent sitting in the back of the armored truck with him.

"Look, we need to transport him in 'perfect' condition, now Corpral 'AssFuck' is going to give us both hell!" the agent with the shotgun was actually concerned about what would happen to them both.

"Oh relax, the corpral will understand, besides, its not like you shot him, i'll take the blame for this." the agent with the pistol only smerked and put his pistol away.

"Yeah, right, just like with the last prisoner you shot, and the one before him, and the one before him, and so on, i'm one yelling away from being fired, being killed, or being killed by fire!" The agent with the shotgun was really begining to fear for his life.

"Pfft, ok, fine, I will take to blame for this one, happy?" The agent sat down beside the weapons crate, and took a cigar from his pocket.

"Hey, don't you dare smoke in here, last thing i need is to be killed by some random event, cigarettes are bad enough, cigars, i don't even want to know." The shotgun agent was pointing at the cigar in the other agents hand.

"Pfft, relax, that old wifes tale only works with cigarettes." The second agent struck a match and lit the cigar, while the shotgun agent just waited for the catastrophic event to come, only to hear and feel nothing.

"See, it only works with cigaret..." was all the second agent could say before his head exploded, painting both the prisoner and the shotgun agent in flesh and blood.

The shotgun agent turned around, to see not the driver, but someone else in the drivers seat.

"What the fuck who are yo... FUCK DEIMOS!" The shotgun agent grabbed his gun and dove out the back of the truck, while Deimos simply fired two more shots, one getting the shotgun agent in the shoulder.

The shotgun agent death/combat rolled onto the dusty road, landing on his wounded shoulder, causing him to curse under his breath.

"Jebus fucking christ, i need to get out of here." The agent got up and ran up to a small rock field, where he hid behind one of the bigger rocks.

The agent could only hear the truck stopping, and another car pulling up too.

"Deimos! you only completed half the objective, you were meant to save Jackson, you did that, but you were meant to capture the agent you just let get away!."

"Its not my fault, he must have panicked when i blew his partners head to peices, plus, how was i supposed to know that he moved that fast, i only just got him. Besides, i saved Jackson, so get the fuck off my back Sanford."

Sanford. Sanford and Deimos. _"What are Sanford and Deimos doing here? and why do they want to capture me?"_. The agent started to think and ask himself questions, only to come to the conclusion, that if they captured him, he would most likely die in a very slow and painful way after they were done with him.

"Goddamn it, if i go out there, i'll die or they will capture me, and if i try to go back to base, the Auditor will hear about this, and then i'll be in the same shit as if i went with them, maybe i can make a break for the car, Sanford left it running, i think." The agent turned around slowly to look at the car, it was still on, with the keys in the ignition, Sanford was occupied with ranting at Deimos, while Deimos was trying to light a cigarette.

The agent made a dash for the drivers seat and dived into the car, out of sight, his pitch black suit cloaking him in the darkness of the night.

"Ok, i made it this far, now lets see if i can't escape from here." The agent sat up slowly in the drivers seat, put his hands on the wheel, and floored the sedan.

Meanwhile, Deimos was still listening to Sanfords rant when he heard the sedan's engine explode with a reving noise and the car started to move, he quickly dived on Sanford, both of them falling over into the desert sand.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sanford was pissed off even more now.

"Saving your life, looks like that agent got in your car and drove off." Deimos got off of Sanford, and looked back at the truck.

Sanford got up and looked at where his sedan used to be.

"FUCK! THAT ASSHOLE TOOK MY CAR!" Sanford was really in rage mode now, while Deimos sweat dropped, he would have to deal with this on the way back to base, which was a three hour journey away, made into five hours because the truck was slower then their car.

"Hey Sanford, why was this guys nickname both the agencys gave him? I forgot" Deimos asked Sanford in the middle of his cursing rant.

"We both gave him the nickname... fuck man, you should be able to remember this." Sanford stopped his rant and looked at Deimos.

"Well i don't mister Perfect Memory, so, what did we name him?"

Sanford shook his head, "Fuck sakes man, we gave him the nickname..."

*MEANWHILE*

The agent was still speeding, he didn't care that he was now heading into an area controlled by the Anti-A.A.H.W, he just wanted to get away from it all, perhaps go live in Miami or some-shit.

He pulled into a hotel, and went into the office, where the manager simply looked at him and frowned. He was a civillian, but he worked in Anti-A.A.H.W terratory.

"You know agent, if Anti finds you here, both of us are in the shit." He simply looked back down at his book, still frowning.

"Sure, sure, whatever, look i need a place to stay for a night, then i'm gone, i'm getting out of Nevada, i really don't want to be killed by any of their agents, and for the love of god, you know as well as i do that when its agent hunting, Hank goes with his old partner DJ, and i am shit scared of that guy." The agent was sounding a little panicy.

"I don't think you get it, so i'll make it simple" The manager pulled out a snubed colt revolver, "Your not staying here, see those red stains on the floor, agents saying the exact same thing as you are have come in here, and i have killed them, but i'm feeling sympathetic, so get the fuck out, or your going to be mind blown, literally."

The manager also pointed at the now freebleeding bullet hole wound. "You may want to check that out, could get infected you know."

The agent started to back out, only to trip over backwards and hit the ground ass first, and hit the window behind him with his head, the impact sent glass shards flying, one of them hitting the manager in the face, pierceing his skull.

The agent got up, and saw the now slumped back and lifeless manager, he walked around to the dead body and picked up the colt, as well as the Taurus Magnum under the desk.

The agent then picked a key off the wall, and turned around, he found out what the manager had been reading, turns out it was a henti magazine.

"What the shit?" The agent shivered as he walked out the door, he went to the closest room, unlocked it, and stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

The agent the too off his suit and tie, placing them and his black and red tinted shades on the bed.

Out of his suit pocket, fell an I.D card, and another card.

The first was his A.A.H.W agent card, which simply read: "Agent Shepard, I.D number: 1337, level 2 agent."

The second was a black card, which contrasted against the white of the I.D card, with blood red writing on it. it simply said: "_**? Convict 1337**_".

Shepard picked up the cards, stopping to stare at the black card, before shaking his head and putting the card back in the suit pocket, he wanted to get away from that, as far away as he could.

Shepard then looked at the wound, it was a clean shot, not shrapnal or mushromming inside the wound, "At least its not a bad wound, an easy fix if anything."

Shepard walked inside the bathroom and opened the cabanet, there was a small bottle of iodine, along with a few rolls of bandages and an adrenaline syringe.

He broke the top off the iodine bottle and let the bitter liquid drop into the wound, he cringed in pain from the stinging senation, which soon faded.

Shepard then picked up the bandages and wraped them around the wound, picking up the extra 2 rolls and the syringe.

He walked back out to the room and put the bandages in his jackets inside pocket, and he put the syringe on the bed.

"There's always a small arms cashe at these places, so Anti agents can restock." Shepard continued to look around the apartment, before he looked in the closet, and noticed 3 black suitcases on the top shelf. He pulled them down and placed them on the bed.

The first one he opened contained a grenade belt, with 6 grenades on the belt.

The second case was much longer, and locked, so Shepard pistol whiped the lock with the colt, the lock came clean off, and inside was what looked to be a Striker automatic shotgun, with an extra drum magazine, and a short sword, that looked like it was from Lord of The Rings.

The third case was the largest, and had two big locks on it, along with two smaller locks on the sides.

"How the fuck am I going to open this?" He then remembered the Taurus he got from the front desk.

He walked back a few steps and shot the locks with the magnum, the locks disintergrated, and the room filled with gunpower smoke.

Shepard opened the case, only to find four items, a golden bullet, a single shot pistol, a blutooth phone, and a folded envolope.

He picked up the envolope and opened it, only to pull out a small piece of folded paper.

"What is this?" Shepard unfolded the paper, and looked at the words on the paper, before recoiling in terror at the words.

The paper floated the ground, and landed words up, the words were writen in blood, in all capitals, they read :_**"DON'T FORGET... KEEP EXPLORING THE MAP..."**_ the exact same words were told to him many times by his superiors, and the words tortured and shook him to his core, they were imprinted as a code to keep him under control, should he rebel.

"No, that can't be right, how do they know about that?" He got up and stood on the paper, and got out the blutooth phone, and plced it in he ear.

"One missed call" the phone said, so he pressed the button to listen to the call message.

_"We know where you are Shepard, we have always known, don't try to hide, its useless to try and escape, we will get you, oh yes, don't forget the explore the map Shepard, there may be more then meets the eye."_ The message ended, and Shepard took the blutooth out, "They know about me? But, who are they? What are they? How do they know about me?"

His answer was cut short by two jeeps pulling into the parking lot in front of the apartment, Anti-A.A.H.W jeeps.

"Fuck man, i hope Rupert hasn't given our room away to some whore like last time, because that was not funny." the driving agent got out and was complaining.

"Quit your bitching, we can just get another room, now come inside and... HOLY SHIT! RUPERTS DEAD!" the second agent walked inside the office, only to find rupert still stabed through the forehead by glass.

"Fuck, now i remember what i forgot to do, i forgot to hide the body." Shepard cursed at himself for being foolish and forgeting to remove the body, which was still in the chair.

"Shit, you think some A.A.H.W bastard is here?" the first agent pulled out his knife.

"Damnit David, I know your first day was exciting, but we don't need to go around killing random agents, remember the orders that were set for everyone, capture any agent if possible, knife drawn wont get us anywhere." The older agent had facepalmed at the site of his younger, less experianced compainions blind enthusiasim.

"But I'm allowed to attack him if he attacks me, right Jason?" David looked at Jason whiole putting his knife away.

"Yes, you can attack him if he attacks you." Jason rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun, it was a 9mm glock, while david pulled out a walther PPK.

"Shit, i really hoped, this was going to end and nothing would happen." Shepard heard the whole coversation through the thin walls, he held the magnum, in his hand, waiting for the door to open.

"Hey Jason, the light is on in this one!" David called to Jason, who walked up to the right side of the door, while David was on the left, Jason then stood in front of the door and was ready to kick it down, while Shepard had the magnum in his hand, which was on the bed to give him better aiming and a bit of cover.

Jason lifted his leg and procceded to kick down the door, which lifted dust off the ground in a cloud...

Ok, well, this is sorta a story devoted to my only surviving A.A.H.W agent, and how he escaped the fate of all my other A.A.H.W characters, two of which are about to meet their fate in the next chapter.

So, i just want to say a shoutout to Spirit9871, because i think he is the main person who brought the FanFiction Madness Combat Community together, and he has played a big part in all of my stories, fixing my aboslutely shit grammar and spelling, so yes, thank you Spirit9871, for making Madness Combat known to the FanFiction community.

(I will do a shout out to people i think are important in each of my chapters, starting with people here.)

And yes, i am working on my other chapters, and i am doing them amoung school work, life problems, and i have a job. Shepard: _What job? you mean standing there at that games store and answering peoples questions?_ Shut it Shepard, its still a job and it pays!

Sorry about that, but yes, i got a job, its not much, but its a job, and it pays, so yeah, could be worse, i could be swarmed by people wanting to go out with me, wanting to be my friend, or just general wanting to be around me, because that would be a total nightmare to me.

TDMD, Signing off.


End file.
